


Happy Valentine's Day 2021

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Series: Drabble [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Food, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves The Doctor, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, sweet food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: Just some thasmin Valentine's Day drabble for you to enjoy!
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164800
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely wasn't planning to write this until I resized it was a good opportunity and 'Valentine's day' is an easy enough prompt. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry it isn't longer, but I wanted to get it out on actual Valentine's Day and anything longer than drabble takes me longer than a day to write usually. 
> 
> I hope you have someone to spend Valentine's Day with, or at least someone to face time on Valentine's Day, unlike me. 😢
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

.  
Yaz woke to soft sunlight the TARDIS provided, shining through a false window, regulated to earth hours. She stretched and sat up in bed, only to find a small red piece of card at her feet. Confused, she picked it up. It was a note, which read, 

Dear Yasmin Khan, 

Will you be my Valentine? 

Love, The Doctor xx

Her heart skipped a beat at such a romantic gesture from The Doctor. She got dressed as fast as she could and headed to the console room, where The Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS console absent-mindedly. 

"Hey," She said, to get the alien's attention. 

"Hey, Yaz!" the Time Lord said, happy to see her, as always. 

"Got your message," Yaz told her, holding out the small red card. 

" So, what do you think? Will you be my Valentine, Yasmin Khan?"

"Go on then," the Human replied with a smile. 

"Yes! Gold star to Yaz for being my Valentine." 

Yaz laughed at this, then suggested, 

"Hey, Doctor, I was thinking we could go out for a meal somewhere. What about that restaurant you were talking about, Meringue Galaxy?"

"Sounds good" The Doctor said, after she had walked over to Yaz and kissed her on the forehead as if it was nothing.


	2. Meringue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Meringue Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it still count as drabble if there's a second chapter? 
> 
> This was a bit that I completely forgot about but that I really wanted to put in, so here it is!

Between bites of meringue, The Doctor rambled on about anything and everything, Yaz listening contently. Honestly, she could be talking rubbish right now and Yaz would still hang on every word. 

"You know, I don't get why you Humans are so obsessed with Valentine's Day. Like, why only one day for love? Why can't every day be for love?" The Doctor said so casually, and with a mouth full of Meringue, Yaz almost missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Requests and suggestions very welcome, since I'm running out of ideas, comments and kudos greatly appreciated. ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
